On To The Next One
by horaffe
Summary: Clare Edwards has a three year old daughter and is a stripper for the club Solid Gold. Eli is a well know lawnyer, he sees Clare working and wants to help her get back on track ? Can he do it ? Will she let him ? Or will her secret blow him away .?
1. Chapter 1: Late Night

**Alright so I decided that I was going to write another story. I got this idea from the song On to the Next One by Escape the Fate. So I hope you enjoy! Also I don't know that much about collage and the degrees and junk like that. So please if I got something wrong tell me nicely . ( : oh and I know that I made Fiona like really young but if I make her any older then she would be a cougar. (Eli and Clare never got back together after they broke up when Eli was 17 and Clare was 16)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi and its characters, Escape the Fate or any of their songs. ):**

**Eli- 23**

**Drew-23**

**Clare-22**

**Alli-22**

**Adam-23**

**Fiona-22**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli <strong>

When Clare and I had broken up in High School I was broken to pieces. I only dated one girl after Clare and that was this girl named Rose, she was the same age as me at the time which would be 18. She was a mixture of Julia and Clare, maybe that's why I liked her; who knows?

I had graduated from Degrassi, and then went to Ottawa University, because I knew that Clare was going to University of Toronto; I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. That's when I met Rose; she was in my Advanced English class. Mr. Ian Dennis, put her right next to me, we dated until we graduated and went separate ways. We knew that we didn't want to settle down with each other. I still talk to her; I graduated Collage with a degree in English.

When I graduated collage about 5 months ago, I was offered a job as a lawyer for a really big company; so I look it. I now am one of the best lawyers in Toronto, I have a beautiful house and car; but I am alone. So to this day for 5 years I have wondered about Clare; how wonderful her life is, how happy she makes her husband. That's if she has one, what her kids look like, and all that shit. I just can't get her out of my head.

**Clare**

When Eli and I broke up in High School, I dated Jake. When Jake graduated I didn't date anyone. When I went to college at U of T I changed. I didn't wear my purity ring, my floral dresses and cute flats and sandals were replaced with skinny jeans, corsets, curve hugging dresses and 5 inch high heels. I tried pot, weed and other shit. I didn't continue it though. I'd drink like every night, but I still would pass all of my classes.

I lost my virginity after my first year of college; it was at a party thrown by my friend Robert. The guy's name was Ryan, boy he was one hot mother fucker. I had been drinking and next thing I know I'm waking up in his dorm. He and I became good friends and we hung out every weekend. We never did date though; we both thought that dating was over rated. I never did date everybody else. To tell you the truth I still was heartbroken from Eli.

When I graduated college with a degree in English, I never used it to get a job. I'm not really sure what had happened. I was at this strip club meeting Ryan there and I guess the owner saw me dancing with Ryan. He offered me a job, and I accepted. So now I'm the main entertainment, my name is Saint Madame. Joe the owner gave me that name.

Every night from 9pm to 2am I strip tease and dance, at a place called Solid Gold .Weird name for a club if you ask me, anyway. I know I should try to get a job and quit the one at the club, but I get so much money. Plus I have a kid; it was a present I got from Ryan. Her name is Marilyn. Marilyn Margo Edwards. I picked out the first name and Ryan picked out the middle Margo was his grandmother's middle name it mean pearl; Marilyn mean pretty and I named her after Marilyn Monroe.

Marilyn is very smart and is in the process of learning how to read even though she is three. She had my ice blue eyes and curly black hair. She has Ryan's hair. About three months after she was born Ryan and I decided it would be best if Ryan left and Marilyn didn't know about him. Ryan had a bit of a drinking and drug problem.

Sometimes when I look at Marilyn I see Eli and think about how he is doing. Is he married? Does he have kids? What does he do at an occupation? I sometimes hate to think about him but I can't help it. My mind always goes to him.

**Eli**

I had just finished case when a coworker of mine Hue asked if I wanted to go out for some drinks. It was a Friday night and I had nothing to do so I agreed. We drove in separate cars, the ride was short. I looked at the blinking pink, red and gold lights they read "Solid Gold". Weird name for a bar if you ask me; Hue had already gone inside when I got there so I walked right in. At first I thought I had walked in the wrong place because there were girls, everywhere. Some of them were fully clothed, some walking in bras and thongs, and others were naked completely. "Great Hue brought me to a strip club" I said to myself. I saw Hue and walked over.

"Remind me to kill you on Monday." Hue looked surprised "What do you mean" he asked as the bar tender handed him a drink. "You brought me to a fucking strip club." He shrugged his shoulders, "Relax dude, and were only here for a couple of drinks, plus the main entertainment will be on in like a minute." He patted me on the back. "Can you get me some Jack please?" Hue nodded and went to the bartender; he come back a moment later and handed me my drink. "So who is this main entertainment anyway." I asked as we went and sat down in a booth by the stage. "He stage name is Saint Madame, nobody I know knows her real name but she's curvy and really sexy, man you will fucking love her." A few seconds later the lights dimmed. Then a loud voice boomed on the intercom "Now please welcome our main entrainment tonight Saint Madame." Then a whole bunch of ladies in white with wings came out, the music was blasting and the lights were moving really crazy. But all I saw was her, in baby blue. My Clare Diana Edwards; she was the main entertainment at a strip club. A motherfucking strip club; she looked great though. I couldn't take my eyes off of her while she was performing. She looked the same short hair, pale skin and curvy figure. She was beautiful, she was my Clare the girl I love she broke my heart, I still think about her everyday but why the fuck was she here?

**Clare**

The only time I was nervous before a show was m first one, more than three years ago. I didn't get nervous until I saw him. Elijah Daniel Goldsworthy. My high school sweetheart the one I couldn't stop think about, why was he here. Was he here to get some girls? I know he saw me because his eyes got all big when I walked onto the stage. He looked kind of pissed too. Eli was still really handsome, his jet black hair, skinny body and his attire black skinnies and a v-neck. From what I could tell he still had rings on his fingers. But what pissed me off the most was that I couldn't see his eyes.

After I was done I changed quickly into a red tight fitted dress it was short, but not too short. I pared it with some red heels. I had a large red Cathy purse to hold all of my belongings in. I didn't like wearing jewelry when I got home; so I never put any on.

_(Clare's Outfit .com/ottno_chapter/set?id=43203310 )_

I tried to hurry and get out of the club but before I could make it to the doors Eli stood in front of me, blocking the path to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think ? let me know. I can see this story progressing . anyway . 3 Reviews = Next Chapter . <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Long Black Curls

**Woww. Thaankk you everyone for all the reviews, they were lovely . I'm glad you all liked it. So here is the next chapter for On To The Next One. Please check out my other story Remembering. Also Marilyn is very smart she like has a brain if a 5 year old even thought she is 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its characters, Escape the Fate or its songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

When the show ended, I was going to wait for Clare; nothing was going to stop me. "So what did you think?" Hue asked just after the curtains had closed. "Nice, Saint Madame is beautiful." Hue looked at me weird. "You can't see her face, she has a mask on." I shrugged my shoulders. "She um, her body, was beautiful and you know." He nodded, "Listen I got to head out see you Monday?" he asked standing up. I nodded.

"Tell Annabelle I said hi" he nodded then left. Annabelle is Hue's daughter she's three. I noticed some of the dancers leaving to I stood up and walked to the door, just as I got there Clare was in front of me.

"Clare, how have you been?" she was wearing a tight red dress, and heels. I looked into Clare eyes they weren't the bright and cheerful blue eyes that I used to see. They were dull and tired. She had bags under her eyes. She forced a fake smile, "good, you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay I guess."

"Where are you going"? I asked after a few moments of silence. "Home, it's like a 5 minute walk." She still wasn't looking me in the eyes. "Let me walk you." Clare just nodded and walked in front of me. When we got out off the club it was a little chilly and I noticed Clare had goose bumps so I took my jacket off and put it on her shoulders. "Eli you don't have to." She said looking at me. "I know, but I want to." She smiled; god I loved that smiled.

"Clare why do you work there?" she looked up at me. "Eli, I have a kid that I have to take care of, and I don't know it was the first thing that came my way so I took it. I was going to quit but then Marilyn was born." Clare has a kid, a kid, Clare has a fucking kid. How the fuck did this happen?

"You have a daughter, how did that happen?" she looked at me. "Um it's kind of a long story but in collage I had a fuck buddy and he gave me her, she's my baby, my whole life." Clare had tears in her eyes. I took my thumb and wiped them away. "Sorry, for crying" Clare said laughing. I shrugged "It happens."

"Does she know?" I asked she shook her head, "I don't have the heart to tell her." She was tearing up again. "Please don't cry, you're going to make me cry." We smiled, and just for a second things seemed okay. "So Mr. Goldsworthy what is your occupation?"

"I'm a lawyer, and I might publish something, you know?" she nodded. She then stopped in front of a building. "This is me." She said taking off my jacket, she then handed it to me. I shook my head "keep it". She smiled and said what sounded like a thank you. "Well Marilyn is waiting for me, see you around"? I smirked at the déjà vu I was having, "Guess you will" I said and I nodded and turned to get a taxi and return to my loft.

**Clare**

I loved Eli's jacket and when he put his jacket on me it brought back memories, I missed him; deeply. I opened my door quietly, just in case Marilyn was sleeping. I paid Amy the babysitter and she left, I then went to my room and put on cheer shorts and a tank top. I went in to the kitchen and started heating up some left over Chinese food.

"Mommy"? I turned around and was faced with a woken Marilyn, her hair was messy and she was red in the cheeks. "Yes, baby"? I sad leaning down to her height and I put my hand on her cheek. "I had a nightmare" she said staring to cry. I pulled her in for a hug and stood up so I was holding her. "Its okay baby, I'm here." I was trying to shush her but nothing was working. "Baby girl, you have to stop crying it's almost 2 in the morning. You have school in the morning."

"But mommy it was so scary, nothing was working." I didn't understand "baby what's not working, what happened in your dream?" I took her and we went and sat her down on the couch. "First stop crying, and then tell me about your dream". It took her a few minutes but she finally calmed down and stopped crying. "Okay, go"

"Well, there was this lady and she was like chasing me, and she was like trying to make me jump in front of a train, it was so scary. My legs just started moving and I wasn't controlling them; they wouldn't stop. Mommy she was making me move and she wouldn't stop.

After she finished talking she was in tears again. We sat there for a few minutes, me rubbing her back trying to sooth her. I guess she eventually fell asleep, cause when I got up to tell her to go to bed she was out. I picked her up and put her in her bed then went in to my bed and instantly feel asleep.

I heard my alarm going off; it meant that it was 7:30 Marilyn had to be at preschool in an hour.

I went and woke Marilyn she got up quickly and I helped her dress in red skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black kitten on it. I wrapped some red ribbon around her long, shiny, black curls. "Sweetheart, you're beautiful" I said kissing her on the head, she giggled.

"What do you want for breakfast"? I asked walking into the kitchen she answered with Fruit loops. So I got her break fest ready, then Marilyn came into the kitchen and sat down.

"I'm going to get dressed when you're done you can leave your bowl there and go watch TV or something" I said walk to my room.

I took a quick shower; I dried off and wrapped a tower around me then walked into the kitchen. Marilyn was on the couch watching Dora the Explorer; I washed her bowl then returned to my room. I put on a bra and underwear then went into my closet, I had no idea what to wear.

I ended up putting on black skinny jeans, a pink blouse and black heels. I curled my hair and did a Smokey eye for my make-up.

**(Clare's outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=42405120&.locale=es )**

"Do you have everything?" I asked Marilyn about 5 minutes later, she nodded.

"Homework"

"Yes"

"Lunch"

"Yep"

"Okay, jacket"?

Marilyn nodded, "What about you, it's chilly outside." Marilyn said. "Oh, I had almost forgotten" I said walking to the front door, grabbing Eli's leather jacket and slipping it on.

"Let's go" I said grabbing my purse, Marilyn grabbed black and red Hello Kitty bag and we left.

**Eli **

I woke up around 7:45 I don't know why because I didn't fall asleep till about 2:30, I got up and took a shower. When I got out I dressed in black skinny jeans, a grey v-neck and red converse. I was in the mood for some coffee so I grabbed some files for the case I was working on, grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I was at this little café; it was green and very cozy; it only had a few people inside. I sat down a small round table, it was in the farthest corner; I need some privacy. Sooner or later a waiter came over and gave me a menu, I ordered a cappuccino.

The bell on the door jingled signaling someone came in; I looked and saw a little girl with long black, curly hair; it had a red bow in it. She was accompanied by no other then Clare. Clare saw me and I signaled her over; the little girl and she came over and sat.

"This is Eli, he's a good friend of mine; we go way back." Clare explained to the little girl. She just smiled, "Eli this is my daughter Marilyn" I smiled and waved. "It's nice to meet you Marilyn."

"What brings you here" I asked Clare she smiled "Getting drinks; it's chilly; Marilyn and I always get drink before I take her to school. Isn't that right Marilyn?" Marilyn nodded; what about you" Clare asked.

"I needed to get out of the house and I needed to look over my clients papers, so here I am." She nodded the waiter came back over and Clare got a Carmel Latte; Marilyn got hot chocolate.

"If you don't mind me asking why does Marilyn have school on a Saturday?" I said while we were waiting for Clare's drinks." Before Clare could say anything Marilyn piped up, "It's a special class, I have pre-k on weekdays and on Saturday I have a special writing and reading class."

"Well that's impressive, how do you like those"? I asked her, she smiled; she had Clare's smile. "They are amazing, I'm doing very well on reading but writing is a little difficult." I nodded "it takes some time." I told her and she nodded. Clare's drink came, "Let me pay" I told her, "Eli that's not necessary" she argued. "Just please," she nodded and I gave the waiter my credit card.

I looked at Clare's attire, "wearing my jacket I see" I said smugly. Clare nodded and smiled, "Yeah it came in handy this morning."

"Mommy that's Eli's jacket" Marilyn asked, She nodded "I saw your mommy last night while she was coming home and she looked cold so I told her to wear it and take it home." I explained

"Eli you're very nice to mummy, I like you." Marilyn said blushing. I smiled "thanks kiddo, you're pretty nice too." I looked at Clare and smiled; Clare looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh Marilyn we got to go" she nodded.

"Will we see Eli again?" she asked putting on her backpack. "Do you still have my number?" I asked Clare. "It's imprinted in my brain" she said blushing. "Give me a call anytime."

"Thanks, I will." She said. We said goodbye and they left.

**Alright, well this time it will be 7 reviews till the next chapter, sorry if i took a long time i havent been able to type. Okay well pleasee revieww . **

**Stay Smiling . xx**


End file.
